Fairy Blue
by Renchikara
Summary: If he keeps calling then maybe, one day, she will answer. Maka is in a coma. And Soul needs her to wake up.
1. Black

**Black**

**Screaming**

**Burning**

**Dying**

**Bad bad bad bad**

**Void**

**Darkness**

**Farewells**

x

_She came to rescue you, and now I can take her._

I shake away those empty words. They're the empty threats of a bitter demon who has lost the game. Madness is not needed, not right now, not ever as far as I'm concerned. Not even if I have it just like everyone else, not even if it calls to me-

Never mind the madness. Never mind the evil. Never mind the fighting.

Maka has won.

And above all, she is safe.

We'll no longer need to worry about Asura, because he is gone now. We can repair the damages, and Death City shall thrive again without the threat of madness. Lord Death will recover, and we'll go back to having ordinary lessons at the DWMA, and one day Maka will turn me into a Death Scythe just like she always promised.

x

The waiting is the most painful. I just wish I knew the outcome. Anything, even news of her death, has got to be better than not knowing what is ever going to happen. No. Screw that. She can't die. I'd die too. Not that I'm being selfish. I don't give a damn about what happens to me, as long as she lives. She's got to live... she _has _too.

_Don't you dare die, Maka._

An overdose of madness, they said. Being exposed to the little demon in my mind, and her newly awoken weapon powers, plus the traumatic fight with Asura. They say that they don't know whether she'll recover or not, and so for now she sleeps. She won't wake up.

Shaking her does not work, as Black Star found out.

Pointing out that her pigtails are asymmetrical does not work, as Death the Kid found out.

Begging her, pleading with her, desperately trying to wake her up with words does not work, as Tsubaki, Liz and Patti found out.

Claiming how you don't know how to deal with comas does not work, as Crona found out.

Kissing her, and admitting how much she means to you does not work.

As I found out.

x

'Hey Maka,' I whisper, staring down at her perfect, silent form as she lies on the hospital bed, her green eyes no longer shining if you lift her eyelids. That saddens me a lot, to think that those beautiful green orbs, always so alive, have dimmed and faded away to a dull dark colour.

I sit in the chair beside the hospital bed. The orange light from the setting sun outside is pouring through the windows, resting on Maka's face and making her appear angelic. But she's always been angelic, especially when she was awaken. Right now, she is a fallen and angel and I have to be the one to lift her up again.

'Nothing's changed, really,' I murmur, placing my hand on her cold one and interlocking my fingers with hers. 'Your old man's still really upset. He really is a caring and okay dad after all, I guess.' I take a moment to swallow a lump forming in my throat. 'A letter came from your mom the other day. She's gonna come home. When you wake up, you can tell her all about how that letter she sent you gave you the bravery to defeat Asura.'

_ Come on Maka, show some sign that you can hear me..._

'Crona's joining in more with activities, just like you always wanted. If it weren't for your coma, he'd actually be happy. We all would.'

_Did I feel you move your hand just now? Or is this just wishful thinking?_

'Even Black Star's not being a complete idiot. You'd find that good, if you were awake.'

_But you're not... You're not waking up..._

I lose it.

'Dammit, Maka! You have to wake up!'

Maybe I'm not letting go of madness so quickly after all.


	2. Grey

**Grey**

**Dull**

**Waiting**

**Shading**

**Grey and grey and grey and grey**

**Rain**

**Thunder**

**Storm**

x

It's been two months, and Maka still won't wake up.

I don't go back to the DWMA. There's no point, not when she's not there. I spend all day, every day, sitting in this hospital room, staring down at her. I don't always sit here alone. Sometimes Crona comes here too, but most of the time he grieves in his room and so I am left here with just the sleeping form of the girl I love.

Maka Albarn is dead to the world, and I am obviously inadequate if even I cannot call her back. I'm her weapon partner, our soul wavelengths match, so why can I not bring her back to us all?

One night, I get a terrible shock. I'm just sitting in the darkness, Maka's hand clenched in mine, when I notice the yellow glow from outside the window. I get to my feet, my body stiff from not having moved in a long time, and I make my way over to the wall so I can stare through the glass at the square below.

Hundreds of people stand in the square, all in line, organised, all clutching candles. As I watch, they lay the candles on the ground and bow down behind them.

They're thanking the person who saved Death City.

And they're saying goodbye.

_SHE'S NOT DEAD YET. HOW DARE THEY THINK THAT SHE'S GOING TO DIE? SHE'S GOING TO COME BACK TO US. SHE'S NOT GOING TO DIE. MAKA WILL COME BACK. SHE'S A FIGHTER._

_ SHE WILL LIVE..._

_ … she has to._

x

If I concentrate hard, I can sense her soul.

Whenever we performed Soul Resonance, her soul was always a comforting orange colour, quite small by strong-willed, her pigtails apparent as wings. Now, though, it's completely different.

It's so tiny it's hardly there, surrounded by some sort of empty white nothingness. The colour has completely changed, from the warm orange colour to an icy, fairy blue. It still glows, but it is so very cold and there seems to be no way I can reach it. It is trapped in the empty white nothingness, and I'm stuck in the grieving black void. If only our two souls could meet halfway, in the grey, and then the grey would disappear and be replaced by the beautiful colours, shoving the shades aside.

And Maka would wake up.

x

I'm in the black room once more, and somehow _he_ has escaped again. But he's not looking like the normal red little demon with the big hands. He's me, a sick twisted copy of me, the way he appeared to Maka.

'Hello, Soul,' he says, using my voice. 'What's wrong with your precious Maka?'

I ball my fists, furious. 'Is she here? Have you taken her?'

He laughs. 'She's almost gone now, Soul. She's drifting further and further away.'

I grab the front of his black suit in my anger. 'GIVE HER BACK TO ME!' I scream.

He continues to laugh.

'How are you here?' I snarl. 'I consumed you!'

'You have to accept me, Soul,' he says, grinning, sharp-toothed like myself. 'You did at one point, but the moment your dear Maka fell into a coma you rejected the madness. And now it's coming to haunt you.'

'WHERE IS MAKA?'

Still smiling, he reaches into a pocket and pulls out a small blue box where I can easily see 'Soul' and 'Maka' written on it in bubble writing. The place where I was able to lock away the tiny part of me that wasn't consumed by madness during the fight with Asura.

I snatch it from him and sets it down on the table, placing my hand on the lid, ready to lift it open. But then I hesitate. I turn around slowly, my eyes on the demon.

'Well, Soul?' he says, the smile not disappearing. 'You going to rescue her or what?'

'Are you going to consume her?'

'Come on, Soul,' he urges, looking excited. 'Take a risk.'

'I won't need to worry about that,' I say, determined. 'I won't let you take her. I'll rescue her.'

He watches me closely. 'Go on then.'

The key is somehow already in my hand. I stare at the box, wondering whether I should risk it. I have to rescue Maka... but what if it kills her?

I have to try.

I place the key in the lock, and slowly open the lid.

Inside, it's a empty universe of white nothingness. Right in the very centre, I can see the faint fairy blue glow of Maka's soul. But it's so far away... how to reach her?

'Come on, Maka! Come back!'

'That won't work, Soul,' says the demon. 'Perhaps a little music might help?' He gestures the piano over in the corner. I swallow, then carry the small box with Maka inside over to the instrument, setting it down on the cold black surface of the piano. What tune to play? In what key? Is Major too optimistic? Is Minor too pessimistic? Would it even matter.

Then I remember. Maka and I had just decided to become partners. She wanted to know whether I could play anything other than the dark haunting music I usually play. So I played her a sweet melody in A Minor that I created off the top of my head. Maka loved it. I asked her whether I should name the piece after her. She declined with a laugh. The nameless tune. Until now.

'This tune is called _Fairy Blue_, and it is for you, Maka,' I whisper.

Then I play.

x

'Soul? Soul!'

'Huh? What?'

My eyes snap open, back into the hospital room, and Tsubaki is standing here, a hopeful expression on her face.

'Her hands, Soul! They twitched for a moment! The nurses came, and they said that's a brilliant sign! They think she may just wake up soon!'

'It- it worked?'

'What do you mean?'

'I, uh... nothing. Never mind.' I straighten up in my chair and stare at her. 'Maka? You there?'

I get no reply. Maybe it's just not time yet. Maybe she's just not ready.

x

I go to the black room every time I fall asleep, and each time I play _Fairy Blue_ for Maka. This has to work. I can't think of any other way to wake her.

A few days later, she takes a turn for the worst.

She stops breathing.

The machine next to her bed is bleeping away furiously and the nurses are trying to resuscitate her. I'm clenching her hand so tightly, screaming at her to breathe.

She can't give up-

-she can't leave me-

_MAKA!_

_ WAKE UP! YOU HAVE TO WAKE UP!_

_ DON'T LEAVE ME!_

_ YOU CAN'T LEAVE!_

_ YOU CAN'T DIE!_

_ MAKA!_

The machine has broken its consistency, with only one long beep now.

Wait-

-no-

_-no-_

One long beep means her heart has stopped beating-

'MAKA!' I scream, pushing the nurses aside and beginning the chest compressions myself even though I have no clue how. I- have- to- wake- her- _up._

'WAKE UP! YOU HAVE TO LIVE!'

Up and down, up and down. Come on, dammit, breathe!

'DON'T YOU _DARE_ LEAVE ME-'

Two rescue breaths. Two breaths. Have to make her heart beat. Gotta save her-

'MAKA! COME BACK! YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME! DON'T YOU DARE-'

Keep going- can't stop...

'I WON'T LET YOU GO! YOU'RE NOT LEAVING ME, MAKA ALBARN! YOU NEED TO BREATHE! YOU NEED TO WAKE UP! YOU NEED TO LIVE!'

Please let this work...

_ Please..._


	3. White

******This is kind of based on the third book of the Chaos Walking trilogy by Patrick Ness, Monsters Of Men. The chapter is in bold because it is no longer Soul's point of view. This was never meant to be a particularly long story, so I'll leave it as a three-shot.**

* * *

**White**

**Empty**

**Alone**

**Faint Voices**

**Nothing just nothing just nothing just nothing**

**Lost**

**Fading**

**End**

x

**Sometimes, if I listen closely, I can hear something.**

** It's so familiar, and I feel as if I know it, it's just I can't place a name. Maybe because it doesn't have a name. Sometimes, I can even remember another name.**

** Then, sometimes, I remember nothing.**

** I belong here, and yet I don't. Another lifetime, another world, a place with someone that I don't remember.**

** Then it comes back.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Soul-**

** That's his name.**

** Then it's gone-**

** -and I wonder what I can believe.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**There! The strange notes that seem so familiar, as if I've heard them before. A sweet, sad melody in the key of A Minor, but with a beautiful Major chord right at the end, full of hope, and I really believe I can leave this place-**

_'This tune is called _Fairy Blue_, and it is for you, Maka.'_

**Somewhere far beyond the white nothingness, someone is out there-**

** -Soul-**

** -his name is _Soul_-**

** He's...**

** … calling to me.**

_'Maka, you have to wake up.'_

** I want to. I'm trying. But I'm fading.**

_'Please, Maka. You can't leave me.'_

** I don't want to leave. But it's such an effort trying to reach the end, the beautiful colours at the edge of the abyss, and it's so much easier to just stop...**

** … and fade away...**

** So very comfortable, and it feels _so_ right.**

_ 'No! Maka! You can't die! Maka!'_

** But it's so hard to find my way back again. And it's so easy to fade, to become one with the pale nothingness.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I'm only just clinging on...**

** … because he's asking me to.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Are you there?**

** (are you there?)**

** (Soul?)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Keep calling, and then I won't fade...**

** … keep calling and I'll keep fighting.**

** Play _Fairy Blue_ for me. Bring me home.**

** I lo...**

** I love...**

** What's his name...?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**What's _my_ name?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**What does he mean to me? Who is he?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Slip, slip, sliding away... fade away to nothingness, and then all troubles will be over...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_'MAKA!'_

**.**

**.**

**Is that him?**

**.**

**.**

_'WAKE UP! YOU HAVE TO LIVE!'_

**.**

**.**

**But it's so hard...**

**.**

**.**

_'DON'T YOU _DARE_ LEAVE ME-'_

**.**

**.**

**He really wants me to stay... who is he...?**

** Then it hits me-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**He's Soul Eater.**

** My Soul.**

** I love Soul.**

**.**

**.**

**And I won't leave him.**

**.**

**.**

_'MAKA! COME BACK! YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME! DON'T YOU DARE-'_

**.**

**.**

**I'm a fighter. I can see it now. Soul and I...**

** We fought together.**

** And I defeated Asura...**

** … to protect _everyone_.**

** I have to... keep fighting... don't I?**

** But it's so... hard...**

**.**

**.**

_'I WON'T LET YOU GO! YOU'RE NOT LEAVING ME, MAKA ALBARN! YOU NEED TO BREATHE! YOU NEED TO WAKE UP! YOU NEED TO LIVE!'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I'm not going anywhere.**

** Except up and out.**

** I'm breaking out, and when I do, I will win.**

** I'm coming back, Soul.**

** You can bet your life on that.**

** So keep calling me...**

** … and I will come.**


End file.
